What Was Missing
by AardvarkEmpress
Summary: Hermione confesses her feelings for Fred


What Was Missing

It had been 8 years almost to the day since the fall of Voldemort and Hermione's life has not turned out the way she truly thought it would. She loved her life, no doubt in that, but she lacked purpose. Her ministry job didn't challenge her like it used to. She tried other things to bring back her spark, philanthropy, masteries of various natures, even some muggle ventures. Nothing gave her the thrill she was looking for.

Her relationship with Ron had fizzled our before it really even started. Thanks in no small part to him saving Lavender from Greyback during the battle. Their split was amicable. No hard feelings on either side, they just carried on like they always had. They were still the Golden Trio, best friends until the very end. Even Harry's relationship with Ginny didn't grow like they thought it would. It was most definitely the year they spent apart. She fell for Neville. His courage and his spirit. They were perfect for each other, truly.

She thought about Harry's relationship with his brooding ex-enemy. Draco was gorgeous and devilishly charming. They fit perfectly together, they were like day and night. She loved Draco, especially for Harry. She thought about the last time she was them, two days ago. Happy and as playful as they had been from the beginning. They truly loved each other, that much was obvious.

This is what she was missing, love and laughter. She couldn't spend forever feeding off of the other relationships around her. Ginny and Draco both had set her up many times over the years but no one had set her soul on fire. Draco had come the closest with Theo. His charm was like nothing she had ever experienced. He would sweet talk her to the ends of the earth but then he would shag some other bint. His only justification was that she wasn't ready to give up Her virginity. That definitely wouldn't do.

There was truly only one person she could see herself with. He had all the charm of Theo, the handsome devil may care smirk of Draco and the heart of a Weasley. He was truly perfect, at least she felt he was.

This is what brought her to Diagon Alley on a Tuesday morning at the end of a rather cold April. Her smile bloomed on her face when she thought of him. The crush had been there since her third year at Hogwarts. He was older, popular and self assured, like she never was. Never in her dreams would she even think that he would ever notice her. Even when she would tell him off as a prefect or even as a know-it-all she was still smiling and laughing with him. She just couldn't help herself.

She stepped up to his shops door and took a deep breath. She had psyched herself up for this for days, thanks in part to Draco who just kept asking her where her Gryffindor courage went. Draco would say, "What do you have to lose, Granger?" In all honesty, everything. At least she thought it was everything. She would still see him every Sunday at The Burrow. She couldn't do it if he were to turn her away. She would be devastated.

She tried to be as casual as she could when she walked into the shop. That's when she saw him. Her heart nearly stopped when her looked up at her before she realised that it wasn't him. She let out a gasp and moved towards the counter, feigning a smile. Her anxiety was already through the proverbial roof, as it were.

"Hey George!" She spoke as casually as she could. Even before he lost his ear she could tell the twins apart.

"I honestly have no clue how you tell us apart. Mum can't even do it half the time!" George smiled at her as her waved her towards the back room, "Fred is either in the flat or the office." He winked conspiratorially at her.

His tone and attitude conveyed to her that he knew why she was here. "Thanks!" Her nerves felt like fire.

He eyed her as she walked past him with an all knowing smirk on his face. "Good luck, love!" He whispered in her direction.

The blush on her face bloomed cherry red as she ducked her head away from him, moving faster towards the door. Throwing up a hand in thanks as she entered the back room, not looking back.

When the door closed behind her she took a deep breath to centre herself. Pulling off her calf length sweater and hanging it on the hook next to her. It was eerily quiet in the room, nothing moving, speaking or exploding. She ran her hands through her curls and sighed. There was no turning back now. George would definitely rat her out if she turned and ran. She had to do this.

"Now or never show your face again, Hermione!" She huffed to herself. She was getting antsy. "What would Draco tell you?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. "Steady on, Granger, that's what he would say." She shook her head softly at the thought.

Smoothing down her clothes she moved past the boxes and tables towards the office door. Knocking twice before opening it. Peering in, heart pounding in her chest she realised it was empty. Her breath shuddered as she closed the door more quietly than she normally would have done. He had to be in their flat. She looked to the flight of stairs, which had never felt so foreboding, and moved to climb them.

A sheen of sweat of from her nerves appeared as the nausea of anticipation built in her throat. Every stair closer was one step closer to heart ache for her, she was sure. Three steps from the top and she became dizzy, light headed. She finally noticed she wasn't breathing. A choppy breath through her nose and a hand clutching the railing of the stairs helped bring her back, sort of. She was still in a daze.

She closed her eyes and knocked extremely softly on the wooden door. She couldn't open her eyes as she waited. She heard his footsteps growing closer and closer to the door. Yep, she was going to be sick. Her stomach churned and her brow furrowed. She attempted to keep herself breathing. This was most definitely the end for her. The door opened and her eyes shot open.

"Hermione!" Fred smiled at her as if he hadn't seen her in ages. He took in her pale and slightly moist complexion "Whats wrong!?" His voice full of concern has he pulled her into his flat.

"I..." was all she could muster. She felt like her body was going to shut down before him.

He guided her to the couch near the fireplace, "Let me get you some tea. That should set you right, kitten." He turned and left her sitting there to stew.

She watched him move quickly about the small kitchen, magically heating the water and assembling the tea cups. He has started calling her Kitten somewhere around the end of her 6th year. She never asked why. He looked up at her with worry in his eyes before grabbing their mugs and making his way back to her.

He was turned towards her, their knees touching as she looked up into his eyes. She had to fight the nervousness and the tears. She had to tell him.

"You're too beautiful to look like this, Hermione." He moves one of her curls out of her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong, love." He wanted to hold her, embrace her until she felt better.

If she was going to do this, she had to be blunt. "It's you, Fred. Always. Since third year it's been you." She looked into his eyes with unshed tears. All her hope was in those words as he stared at her, unblinking.

It felt like years but when her words finally sunk in, he gasped, "I-Hermi... You? Me?" He knew he could do better. "Yes!" Okay, not much better. "I... We..." He huffed rather loudly, unable to form a cohesive sentence "Sod it!" He exclaimed with a huff.

He tossed his cup into the hearth, where it shattered, grabbed Hermione about the waist, pulling her into his lap before kissing her. He poured every emotion into this kiss he could. Everything he has felt for her since his seventh year. He had always loved her, maybe more than she loved him.

He kissed her with more passion than he had ever felt. He poured more lust into the kiss than a 14 year old boy on Amortentia. Trying to show her more love than he had ever shown anyone, with just this one kiss. It was breathtaking. Feeling her arms wrapped around him was like pure energy and warmth. She was the most welcoming shock to his system. His Hermione.

Hermione finally pulled back from their heated exchange, panting with tears of joy streaming down her face. She was bursting to tell him. Those three words she had never said out loud. He looked her as if she was the only one that mattered, and maybe she was to him. It was at that moment she knew her words would be heard.

"I love you, Fred. I've always loved you." She huffed a breath and ran her hand through his hair. "I could not go another day without telling you." She let her tears fall freely now, her breath shaky.

He wiped her tears as they fell, smiling at her. Knowing he shouldn't make a joke, he just couldn't help himself, it's just who he was. "Now I owe Draco fifty galleons." He chuckled softly as he held her closer to him. Just close enough to see the flecks of gold in her irises.

"I never thought you could..." his words trailed off as he looked into her honey coloured eyes. "I love you, Hermione. I have for a very long time. Longer than I care to admit, even to myself. With the war and my brothers I never thought in a million years you would even notice a git like me."

She could now feel him trembling under her, "Oh Fred!" She exclaimed as she captured his lips with hers again as she moved to straddle his lap. "How could ANYONE not notice you." He chuckled lightly. "You make it impossible for the world." Her hands running from his neck to his taut chest. "You and George were always a bright spot, even in the darkest of times."

He pulled her closer to him, loving the way she felt pressed against him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, love?" He looked at her, anxiety still looming in the background.

She pulled back ever so slightly from him to look into his eyes, "I never, in a million years, would have thought you would have a swot like me." Tears welled in her eyes again. "Before the war, I was positive that you, like the rest of the bloody castle, never realised I was even a girl." She paused before taking a deep breath, this was the hard part.

"After the war, things were different. We all experienced different things. It was harder for some than others. Take Neville, silent and strong. Doing everything in his power to protect the castle. Terrified of being captured by the Carrows or Snape. It took him ages to sleep soundly.

"Then there was you and George. Potter Watch kept me going. I'm sure it did for a lot of people, me especially. I knew you were alright. I could hear your voice and know that you were there, at the end of my dark tunnel waiting.

"When we were taken to Malfoy Manor, I was terrified. I had never been more scared in my life. I lost part of me that day. When Bellatrix tortured me and carved my arm, I knew I was going to die. I did, and my biggest regret was never telling you how I felt. The pain was incredible but I kept fighting, I couldn't let you read my name from the list." She stood and started pacing, the memories were very strong and still all too real.

"After the war I never tried. I thought for sure you would never have someone as broken as I am, was—am... My body had been decimated. All the scars that mark my body, the malnourishment was extreme. That was just the physical part. I was and felt disgusting but I was happy to be alive. That was probably the only thing I was happy about. The survivors, all of us, we had made it, but there was no way you would have me. I was too scarred, too broken.

"I was an empty shell in more ways than one and I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't take any more pity and that's what I felt I would have gotten. 'Poor Hermione. Battle scarred Hermione. Broken Hermione. Disfigured Hermione.' The physical scars alone are enough to turn any man off. I couldn't of handled that from you. You deserve perfection. The kind of perfection I can not give you. I didn't want that look from you, so I suffered alone. Who would want a marked mudblood anyways-"

Fred quickly cut her off and stood, "I do not EVER want you to say that again." His voice was harder than she had ever heard. "You are a perfect Hermione. You are a perfect version of who you were meant to be. Brave, kind, loving and wicked smart." He flashed her his cheekiest of grins as he stepped towards her to cradle her face in his palms. "You are beautiful, love, and I would never want you to change."

Hermione began to cry in earnest, letting small choked sobs escape her constricted throat. The broad chested ginger pulled her to him. "You are lovely Hermione, before the war AND after. The real you had never changed, even if you don't see it. I loved you then and I love you now."

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, cradling her to his chest. He truly didn't want to let her go.

When he finally made it to his bedroom he placed Hermione on her feet. He pulled his wand from his pocket and conjured his hyena, sending a message to George to let him know he was on his own with Verity for the day. He locked and warded his door before dropping his wand on his bedside table, where it promptly rolled off, forgotten.

He pulled her close and pulled off her thick cable knit jumper, before undoing and pulling off her pants. She was in a daze and hardly noticed what Fred was doing. He brain was turning so quickly she didn't notice when he did the same to himself.

He pulled back the blankets on his bed then took her hands. That's when it finally kicked in that they were both half dressed in his bedroom. She looked up into his eyes, they were soft and full of love and concern.

"Lay with me." he pleaded softly.

Her reply was barely a whisper, "Yes..."

Fred climbed into bed pulling her in with him. He pulled her to him and covered them with his warmed blankets. He held her close, listening to her breathe as her anxiety ebbed. Not another word was spoken as they both slowly fell into a deep slumber, brought on purely by their surge of emotions. He held onto her like she was going to vanish. He would never let that happen.

It was several hours later when she woke. Finding herself in his bed, with his arms around her. It was surreal. She looked up at his sleeping face and smiled. He was finally hers. After more than a decade, she was finally getting what, who, she wanted.

She ran her small hand over his forehead brushing his hair out of his eyes as he began to stir. She summoned every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

This seemed to rouse him out of his sleepy stupor, as he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her petite body over him. They were still clad in their under things as she straddled him. She smiled timidly at Fred as he took in the witch.

Her hands ran over his bare chest. A patch of red hair ran down the center. He was well defined and definitely fit. She bit her bottom lip as she lowered her self to him. Her lips drew kisses across his chest and shoulders. Her body naturally responded to him underneath her, as she rocked against his hardening package.

His hands ghosted over her skin, her curves. "Hermione..." He whispered softly as her eyes met his. "Are you sure?"

She leaned forward to kiss him, "Yes, Fred, please!" She crooned when her lips met his.

He took his time discovering every inch of his new mate. She was glorious, every curve, every freckle. Every part of her was soft and warm. His hands trailed lightly up her spine to the strap of her bra. His hands seamlessly and with ease released her breast from their captor. He slid the straps down her arms to pull the garment off completely.

As soon as her bra had been discarded, Fred flipped the curly haired brunette over. Placing himself between her spread thighs he lowered his head to her chest. Trailing his lips down her breasts bone and up over the swell of her right tit. The tip of his tongue dancing in circles over the nipple. She was keening beautifully under him.

Her hips began rocking gently into him as his lips moved on to her other nipple. She began to softly groan under him as his hard cock began to rub against her pussy. She was becoming so wet she was certain she would destroy his sheets. She had never been this turned on, or this ready to be taken. No one had ever had her trust so completely.

Fred began to roughly grind his now throbbing member against her wet pussy, their remaining layers preventing them from joining together. He desperately need to get to his target. "I need you Hermione" he groaned into the valley of her breasts.

Her only response was a desperate "please!"

He looked up at her and grinned wickedly, with that all knowing twinkle in his eye. His lips moved down her body, licking and nipping her taut skin as he went lower. Only stopping once he reached the top of her underwear. Looking up at her once more he saw her watching him, bottom lip pinched between her teeth. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

He wasted no time in sliding her knickers over her smooth mound and down her long legs. He could see the wet patch she left in her knickers and the glistening of her juices on her lips. He kissed her once more along her inner thigh before he ran his skilled tongue over the whole of her pussy.

She gasped at the first touch of his tongue as it slid over her, he felt her whole body tense. "Relax love, just enjoy yourself." He spoke into her engorged lips, not wanting to part with this most delicious part of her body.

No one has ever eaten her pussy before, no one had even suggested it. She had only let one other person touch her bits and she never let them get this far. Now, she couldn't understand why, it felt amazing. Fred definitely seemed to be enjoying himself.

He train if thought was interrupted when his lips took her clit into his mouth and began suckling at it, sliding one of his long fingers slowly into her. She let out a feral cry of pleasure as his finger curled when he entered her. Her left hand grabbed and plucked at her nipples, while her right was buried in Fred's hair, pulling his face deeper into her dripping womanhood.

"Oh Fuck! Fred! I'm so close!" She cried out as her body began to tremble with her impending release. Her juices were literally running down Fred's hand as he fingered her. He could feel her pussy flutter around him as he slipped in a second finger.

His tongue and lips moving quickly over her clit while his fingers were curled and moving inside of her tight pussy was enough to shatter her. Her hips tilted forward as her back arched high.

The dam broke, she screamed in ecstasy as she came. Squirting her juices across Fred's chest and arms. Her body twitched and writhed uncontrollably as her orgasm peaked. Every muscle in her body contracted as she began to come down.

Fred moved back up her shaking form and kissed her soundly. She could taste herself on his soft lips. It send a thrill through her, this was new. All of it.

His brown eyes looked onto hers. It was as if he was pouring all his love into her with just one look. He reached out and brushed a stray curl from her face and smiled. Hermione was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was radiating glorious beauty, glowing from the climax he has just given her.

"Fred," it was all but a whisper. "Fred, I—"

"Me too, kitten. Trust me on this." A smile lit up his face as he began to adjust their hips, not understanding what she was trying to convey to him.

She looked at him, eyes pleading before she spoke softly to him, "Fred, love, I've never..." she looked ashamed.

The realisation of what she was saying washed over him as he looked into her eyes, "Oh, kitten! I didn't know. Come here..."

He pulled her up into his arms as he sat back on his heals. His mind raced with thoughts. How had this gorgeous woman never? He held her close, his hands splayed across her back. Holding her so close relaxed Hermione a great deal. She wrapped herself, arms and legs, around him. So close she could hear Fred's heart pounding wildly in his chest. She clutched him as if her sanity depended on it.

"Hermione, love, why didn't you say anything?" His hand travelled into her hair.

"Because I want this, I want you." She sighed deeply, "I want to feel you, I want to love you. I want, everything." She pulled back to look into his eyes, "please..."

The ginger wrapped one arm around her petite waist and lifted her slightly. The other hand reached down to line himself up. He was trying to brace himself mentally and physically for what was to come. This was the moment that their lives would change forever. No going back. Friendship damaged completely. He lined himself up against the wetness of her core and took a deep breath.

"This will hurt, Kitten, I'm sorry..." he began to pepper her face with soft kisses.

"I know, I'm ready. Truly." Hermione lowered herself until he was pressed firmly against her sopping opening. "Please!" She keened, desperately wanting him.

His hands slowly made their way down to her hips. Holding onto the curly haired witch tightly, he looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. He steadied himself and he slowly pulled her down on top of him. She was so tight it felt as if she was suffocating him through his hardened member. He stopped when he reached her still intact barrier.

"It'll be alright, kitten. Hold onto me and keep breathing." His voice was full of concern and love.

Hermione felt like she was being pulled apart by his endowment. He was rather large from what she had seen. Not just in length but in girth. Her whole body was thrumming with need and chortling in anxiety.

She didn't have doubts, none what so ever, she was just concerned about the pain. She didn't want him to panic or feel guilty if he thought she wasn't handling it very well.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and she gave Fred and almost imperceptible nod. He released a deep breath and quickly pulled her flush with him. Breaking her hymen and causing her to call out. He quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her body as close to his as he could.

"Remember to breathe. I got you, I won't let anything happen to you." He attempted a smile as he fought the urge to thrust into her. He waited a moment longer before he asked, "Are you alright, Kitten?"

"Yes," it was but a whisper. "I need—" her voice quaked, "I need, Fred, please..." she didn't know what she needed. Her mind had gone a complete blank.

"I'm going to move, alright love?" She nodded. "Tell me if you need me to stop." She nodded again.

Pressing his left hand into her lower back, he ground into her. He wasn't thrusting into her, but grinding into her clit. His right hand went to her cheek as he tilted her head up to look at him. The pain was subsiding with in her, not quite replaced with pleasure. She was definitely full. His cock felt so huge inside her. She needed more, more of what though? She didn't quite know.

When Fred felt her pussy contract around him the first time he groaned loudly. He had never felt so good. "I'm going to lay you back down, Hermione. I'm not going to pull out though. You okay?" She nodded. "I have you." He took a deep breath as he moved them.

Holding her as close as he could while they moved was only slightly difficult. She wasn't heavy by any means, it was just awkward to do. He slowly laid her out underneath him. Holding himself above her by his elbows, his arms came around, under her shoulders to hold on to her. She looked dazed, as if the stars themselves were exploding one by one in her brain. She was absolutely stunning.

He pulled out of her slightly and looked down, his cock streaked with her innocence. He throbbed at the sight. She was his, from this moment on. He slowly began to thrust into her. Shallow and slow. He wanted her to enjoy this, as much as she could, under the circumstances. He knew she was going to be sore. Her hands gripped his taut back as he moved his hips. She was fighting the pain trying to seek out the pleasure she knew was lurking around the corner.

Her hips began meeting his shallow thrusts, rocking and rotating with him. Getting the feel of his rhythm she urged him on. He tried to catch her clit with every move he made. Attempting to weaken her pain and expand her pleasure, and it was working.

"Fred," she whispered, "please, my love, more!" Her pain was fading into unmistakable euphoria, with every grind of his pubis against hers.

He propped himself up on his hands and looked down at her. Her brows were no longer scrunched in pain, and her lips swollen and parted ever so slightly. This is what he had been waiting for. He was going to show her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

He was going to thrust in earnest, pulling his hard cock almost all the way out. He flashed her a cheeky grin and tilted his hips. His eyes never left her as he plunged into her. Her eyes shot open as he bottomed out the first time. Grinding into her clit before he pulled back.

"Oh Merlin! Fred!" She cried as the pleasure finally took over. This is what she had been dreaming of.

He kept this position until her felt her squeeze him with her impending explosion. He moved to his knees, grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him. He pushed her knees up to either side of her chest. Holding them with one arm. He reached down with his other hand and began to lightly roll her sensitive bud between his fingers. He could feel her tightening around him.

"Oh Hermione! Fuck! Your pussy feels so good!" He groaned deeply, unable to control what he was even saying.

"Yes! Oh Circe! Yes! Fred please!" She wrapped her hands around the back of her knees and spread her legs further. "Harder! Oh Merlin!" Everything coming to her instinctually. She never knew it would be this easy.

Fred's hips moved faster, harder. She was so close to breaking underneath him. No words were left to be said, it was just pure lust. They could fee it radiating off of each other. Her cries of pleasure grew deeper, rougher. The walls of her soaked cunt fluttered around him as her orgasm took over.

She cried out to him, her love. Letting her legs drop, her hands wrapped around his arms as he braced himself above her. He could feel every clench and twitch of her around him.

"Hermione!" He cried. "I can't hold off, love!"

She looked into his eyes as her climax began to subside. Her body still trembling as he thrust deeply into her. He buried himself as deep as he could as his release washed over him. He filled her with his seed as his hips jerked. They both felt every pulse of his cock as he came. They shuddered simultaneously as the last twitches of his hardness ebbed.

They were both panting softly as they recovered. Neither moved, nor did they want to. Fred smiled cheekily at her and she blushed in response. He leaned down and kissed the curly, now frizzy, haired witches forehead before resting his against hers, his half hard cock still inside of her.

"I love you, Hermione." His words were soft and gentle.

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself, "I love you." She was close to tears. This-he was perfect.

He captured her lips with his one last time before he rolled off of her, his cock finally free of the confines of her tight pussy. He pulled her with him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingers idly playing with the soft patch of ginger hair down the center of his chest. Everything felt right, complete, as it were. This is where she belonged. She felt it, she knew he felt it too. Only one question lingered in her mind.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Her question sounded nonchalant but he knew it really wasn't.

He sighed happily, "I'm all in, Kitten. Tell them you're finally mine." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

She chortled softly, "Draco is going to be properly chuffed."

"Did he know how you felt? For me, I mean?" He tone was absolutely serious.

"Yes." She said as she exhaled, "He has been on to me for ages to tell you. Wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I swear he's going barmy." She giggled softly.

"That prat! He tricked me! He knew he'd be quids in!" He huffed loudly and muttered under his breath. "I'm not paying the wanker!"

Hermione dissolved into giggled and he followed shortly after. This was what she was missing. She smiled to herself knowing she was now set for life.


End file.
